The present invention relates to walker devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a walker device for assisting a user while walking or engaging in exercise on various types of terrain.
People with existing injuries or those recovering from an injury may be unable to exercise for long periods of time. Elderly and physically-limited individuals may have the same struggle with walking or jogging outdoors due to uneven terrain and the risk of falling. Without crutches or some sort of weight support, these individuals are unable to exercise independently, thus possibly limiting their workout occurrences and capability. Failing to exercise uninjured body parts on a regular basis may prolong the time needed for recovery. Therefore, there is a need for an improved walker, which is adapted to support a substantial portion of a user's weight, thus allowing older, rehabilitating, and injured individuals to use the device to exercise.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to walker devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices generally relate to wheelchairs having continuous treads, while others disclose off-road adapters for a standard wheelchair. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the known art fail to disclose a three-wheeled walker having a pair of adjustable handles, wherein the wheels are adapted to be used on unleveled terrain.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing walker devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.